


Pizza Date

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: For a while now, Momo's been meeting up with Sousuke to share pizza with him. It's a habit they're both becoming fond of.





	Pizza Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little SouMomo for Momo's birthday. Vaguely Future Fish setting, but with pizza delivery boy Momo. Posting this today because I'm working a long shift tomorrow, so I'm not sure if I'll have time to post it then.

It was dark, cold and the bloated clouds overhead kept threatening to rain. Momo could have been back at his apartment half an hour ago. No one was ordering take out on such a miserable night in the middle of the week, so he'd been able to finish up his shift early. Yet still he waited, long after the lights had gone off in Pizza Panic and everyone else who'd been on shift that evening had headed off to their nice, cosy homes.

The only thing keeping Momo warm right now was the insulated pizza delivery bag sat on his lap, which contained one sharing size meat feast pizza. It was always meat feast, at least if Momo wanted to have any success tempting the person he was waiting for.

Eventually the door of the police department across the street was pushed open, at the same time as it was every night when Sousuke was on shift, and Sousuke himself made his way out. He looked just as tired as Momo felt, but not chilled to the bone from being outside for so long. At least not yet. Perhaps at one point Sousuke would have headed off home without so much as looking up, but Momo had been waiting here enough times that Sousuke expected him by now. As Sousuke made his way across the street, he gave Momo one of his indifferent frowns.

“Cold out tonight,” he commented.

“You don't have to tell me twice,” said Momo. He pulled himself up from where he'd been sitting on the wall and waved the delivery bag temptingly in Sousuke's direction, his energy coming back to him now that Sousuke was there; “So can I come with? It's your favourite.”

“What's wrong with this one?” Sousuke asked.

“Aww, don't be like that,” Momo sighed, “...But okay, the pepperoni to chicken ratio was off and it didn't meet the chain's standards. But I figured I knew a guy to wouldn't mind one half of his pizza weighed down by pepperoni.”

Sousuke snorted; “You figured right. Now let's get inside before you die of cold.”

“It's not that bad,” dismissed Momo.

All the same, he didn't object to getting to go back to Sousuke's apartment. They usually went there, because it was closer and Momo shared his own apartment with his brother. Not that Momo minded Seijuro's company, but Seijuro did have a habit of taking over sometimes, especially after both him and Sousuke had gotten a couple of drinks into them and became competitive. Sometimes it was nice for Momo to have Sousuke to himself.

A lot of the time it was nice...

The rain punished them on the last stretch of road and by the time they got into Sousuke's apartment, both of them were dripping wet. But at least the pizza had been protected. Momo put his bag down on the table while he shook off. By the time he'd finished, Sousuke was already helping himself to the pizza.

“Oi! At least wait!” Momo whined, “I'm the one that bought it...”

Sousuke didn't reply right away, which was entirely because his mouth was full of pizza. He pulled the slice back and a thin trail of cheese hung on between his mouth and the pizza, before snapping off and dangling awkwardly from the edge of the pizza. Sousuke didn't look remotely sorry.

“Bought it implies that you paid money,” said Sousuke, once he'd swallowed what was in his mouth, “I know you didn't pay for this.”

Momo threw himself down on the sofa and grabbed at a slice before Sousuke could claim the lot.

“Okay yeah, but I still worked hard all night. I deserve any pizza they give me,” he protested.

“Busy night?” asked Sousuke.

“Not really... Everyone's broke at this time of year and not many people order pizza on a Wednesday,” said Momo, “How about you?”

“Nah, Iwatobi's been behaving itself,” Sousuke replied, “Just sat in doing paperwork all evening. Which is annoying, but it's better than trailing across town when the weather's like this. Your brother's been turning into a slave-driver lately though. When you get home, telling him I'm jacking in if he keeps dumping all of Officer Tenfuji's paperwork on my desk.”

Momo smirked; “Do you really want me to tell him that?”

“Nah, I need this job,” Sousuke admitted, “Want a drink? I'm having one.”

“Sure, why not,” said Momo.

In truth, Momo couldn't handle his drinks well and they both knew that. But they also both knew that Momo acted like he could so that he'd impress Sousuke. Momo did a lot to try and impress Sousuke...

As soon as Sousuke got up from the sofa, Momo claimed a second slice of pizza, one that wasn't too thickly coated in pepperoni, because when it came to sharing pizza with Sousuke, if you didn't act fast, you didn't get any.

“We're gonna have to cut down on this over Christmas,” Sousuke called from the fridge, “I'm already putting on a few pounds.”

“They do salad if you want me to bring you one of those back instead,” offered Momo.

“I'm not letting you in with a salad,” said Sousuke. And that was that.

He rejoined Momo on the sofa and passed him a bottle of cheap cider, before flicking on the TV. There was nothing good on so late at night, but part of the charm was watching some of the weirder programmes on channels so far down the listing that Momo sometimes wondered if Sousuke and himself were the only people who knew that they existed. Tonight's showing was 'Museum Taxidermy Scandals'. Momo had a feeling that Nitori would probably be the only other person besides them who'd be watching that show. They sat in companionable silence for a while, watching the show with vaguely disturbed fascination, while helping themselves to pizza until it was all gone.

“Nothing that interesting ever happens around here,” Sousuke said, with a gesture to where a forensic scientist was checking a model pelican for prints, “Most exciting thing to happen all week was that Tachibana's cat had kittens up a tree and he needed help getting them all down safely.”

“Isn't that what the fire department do?” Momo asked.

“I mean, sure, but Tachibana can't exactly call himself, can he?” replied Sousuke, “I reckon he was too embarrassed to call in work about it and he had my number on hand, so it ended up being me.”

“Still more exciting than my shift,” said Momo, “Ryuugazaki's brother yelled at me for delivering the wrong pizza again and he didn't even tip. The pizza I took him was better than the one he'd actually ordered as well.”

“Some people are so stingy...” Sousuke said, with a shake of his head. Momo could count on Sousuke to lament pizza going to waste. He expected that they'd lapse into silence once more, but then Sousuke spoke up again, “...Hey, so how long have we been doing this?”

“Since I got this job,” answered Momo, “So I think about... eight months?”

“You've really stuck with it,” said Sousuke, “Doing this, I mean, not the job.”

“I like this,” Momo said.

“Not gonna complain as long as I'm getting food and company, but it does make me wonder...” mused Sousuke, “You never wait for your brother finishing his shift like this.”

“He doesn't deserve pizza,” Momo insisted.

“Why do I deserve pizza then?” checked Sousuke.

He was seriously asking that now? Momo frowned at the TV, which only made Sousuke chuckle. If Momo didn't reply, then Sousuke had won. He couldn't have that.

“I dunno, you work harder than he does,” Momo tried, although they both knew that was a lie, “And you're better to hang out with.” That part wasn't a lie.

“I'll tell him you said that,” replied Sousuke.

“If you do, then no more pizza dates,” huffed Momo.

“Oh, so they're dates, are they?” Sousuke teased.

“Ugh, stop it! You're just trying to get me to say the wrong thing,” said Momo, “Don't think I can't tell. If you want me to admit that I like you so badly, then why don't you admit it first?”

Sousuke grinned; “That has to be the weirdest confession anyone's ever given me.”

“You knew I was weird when you signed up for this,” Momo pointed out, “But you're dodging the question. If you don't admit it, then I won't either.”

“All right, I like you,” said Sousuke.

Just... like that. He didn't even make a big deal of it. Though Momo could tell from the way he was staring at the TV that Sousuke was actually nervous. They'd known each other since high school and after all that time, Momo could pick up Sousuke's stubborn habits. Probably better than Sousuke realised Momo could pick up on them, for that matter.

Momo pretended to think about it.

“Hmm... I feel like after serenading you with pizza for so long I deserve better than that,” he said.

“Pretty sure you don't know what 'serenading' means. You've never been singing when you've brought me pizza. Thank goodness,” replied Sousuke, “And if you want a big confession, then you're coming after the wrong guy.”

“I know that. But I still want a bit more enthusiasm,” Momo said, “Make it loud.”

“I like you...!” Sousuke grunted, sharply.

“That wasn't loud, that was just harsh,” said Momo.

“I like you!” Sousuke yelled.

“Louder!” said Momo.

_“I LIKE YOU!”_ Sousuke bellowed.

“Come on, louder!” said Momo.

**_“I REALLY FUCKING LIKE-”_ **

He was cut off by the sound of someone banging on the floor of the apartment above. The two of them should've felt bad for disturbing the peace, especially since Sousuke was a police officer, but as it stood, it just caused them to laugh. Momo jammed his hand over his mouth to block out the noise. It took him a good minute before he'd pulled himself together enough to be able to speak again.

“Let's hope they don't file a noise complaint, huh?” he said.

“Yeah or your brother might come tell us off,” Sousuke agreed, “Was that loud enough for you then?”

“It was all right. You can try harder when we're not disturbing the peace,” said Momo.

“It it's us two, we're always disturbing the peace,” Sousuke pointed out, “Bet we'd be even worse if we hooked up.”

“Does that mean you... want to?” Momo asked.

“That does seem like a good incentive,” replied Sousuke, “And I meant it when I said I liked you. So... yeah.”

“Huh...” Momo mumbled. He looked away for a moment. On the TV, the credits of the taxidermy show were playing; “Y'know, I didn't think this that far through.”

“Sounds like I should be the one asking if you want to,” said Sousuke.

“I do! I definitely do. But... what comes next?” Momo asked.

Sousuke shrugged; “We already ate the pizza, so I guess we could make out.”

“You guess?” Momo teased.

“Hey, it's been a while since I've done this as well,” argued Sousuke.

And Momo noted that he sounded touchy about that. It was hard to imagine Sousuke hurting about something like this, but the last thing Momo wanted was for him to hurt. He leaned across the sofa and over Sousuke. Then he took Sousuke's face in his hands. Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing?” he checked.

“S-shut up! This is hard...” Momo whined.

That granted him one of Sousuke's worst smirks. It was too much to stand. Momo smashed their faces together unceremoniously. It was supposed to be a kiss, but he wouldn't be surprised if he'd given them both a concussion from how quickly he'd moved their heads. All the same, it didn't seem to deter Sousuke, who wrapped his arms around Momo and pulled him closer. It was a wet and noisy kiss. Sousuke moaned into it, which in turn made Momo moan right back at him. At least they weren't being loud enough to disturb the apartment above now, but as they broke away, that was the last thing on Momo's mind. He looked at Sousuke's face, all red and flushed. It wasn't a look Momo had seen from Sousuke before. He decided that he liked it.

“Wasn't so difficult, huh?” Sousuke managed.

Momo pouted at him; “You always gonna be like this?”

“Yeah, definitely,” answered Sousuke, “Unless you threaten to take the pizza away. Or to... not come back in general.”

Behind his posturing, Sousuke sounded sincere.

“Don't worry, you're not getting rid of me or the pizza any time soon,” Momo promised, “Even if neither of us are good for you.”

Sousuke pressed their heads together once again. He was grinning.

“I'll be the judge of that...”

He closed the gap between them and once again, Momo was caught up in the moment. This would be far from their last pizza date, but Momo decided that it might just be his favourite one so far.


End file.
